


Of Dreams and Nightmares

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Dream?, Humor, time travel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of waking up at night to find a cowboy beside your bed? What if your dream came true and was nothing like you expected?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by a cartoon somebody shared at Facebook which provided a six-step program how to proceed if you wake up in the middle of the night and see a cowboy standing beside your bed.  
> It was clear, that it would turn out otherwise if it was not any cowboy, but Heyes or Curry standing there ;-)
> 
> Thanks to Nebraska Wildfire and Avoca for proofreading.

It was dark when she woke up, probably still the middle of the night. She propped herself up, blinked twice to focus her eyes. The clock on the nightstand proved her right - 3:33 in the morning, far too early to get up. She moaned and sagged back onto the ruffled sheets.

But she couldn’t go back to sleep again. Something was wrong. A second time she opened her eyes. The room was a pattern of shadows and shades of grey. It was her bedroom, unmistakably, but something felt odd. The dream she had had still ghosted through her mind; reality and dream seemed to overlap.

No, that wasn’t the point, there was ... she rubbed her eyes, but the image wouldn’t disappear. There was a cowboy standing at the side of her bed - dark hat and shirt, light pants, his slender figure surrounded by a scent of horse, sweat and leather. It was the scent that made her suspicious. She never had had an olfactory dream before.

The presence of a strange man in her bedroom was supposed to frighten her, yet she felt safe. Maybe she was still dreaming after all?

“Am I dreaming?” she asked the stranger, just to be sure.

“How would I know?” he answered in a soft, low voice.

“I mean, are you really here?”

“I guess, I am.”

“Is this cowboy times?”

“Nope, it doesn’t look like that to me,” he said, panning the room. “It’s mighty fancy round here, miss.”

“So, why are you here?”

“I just wish I knew,” he said, taking off his hat and running his long fingers through his thick, dark hair. “Have you seen my partner?”

“Partner? There’s more than one of you?” she asked, pulling the blanket a little higher up her chest.

“Well, I sure hope so. If he’s got lost anywhere else then we’re in big trouble,” he answered with a brief smile that revealed a dimple in his left cheek, but he sobered again instantly. “Bad things happen when we separate. I need to find him.”

She rubbed the palms of her hands over her face, trying to clear her mind. “So, what are you doing here? Besides looking for your partner, that is.”

He pushed the hat back on his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. One moment I’m trailing my partner out the back door of Miss Purdy’s B... uhm ... out of a house of entertainment and the next moment I’m standing here. I guess he's around here too, as we took the same door and I was close behind him.”

It was only now that she noticed his clothes appeared somewhat disheveled and his shirt tail was hanging over his pants, both telling tales of a hasty departure from ... a sudden blush flushed her face.

His dark eyes followed her look. Immediately, he tucked his shirt back where it belonged and smoothed his clothes. “I’m sorry, miss, we left in a kind of hurry.”

When he had finished his task, his dark eyes panned the small room again, wandering over bookshelves, a desk - not overly tidy – and walls decorated with posters in bright colors, noticeable even in the faint light of the moon. His sharp and wary eyes took in every detail. The strange surroundings obviously confused him, but didn’t scare him, rather he appeared curious.

Studying his remarkable profile, she squinted her eyes. “Hey, wait a minute ... I know you! You are Hannibal Heyes!”

The dark-haired man twirled around, drew a step back and shook his head. “Oh, no, miss, you are mistaken. The name’s Smith, Joshua Smith.”

“Yeah, that’s what you always say...” she replied, popping up and combing her hair with her fingers. Heavens! Why do dreams come true in the middle of the night when you’re all messed up, and never when you are perfectly styled and well-dressed?! A thought struck her and she froze. “Your partner...? You mean, Kid Curry is somewhere round here, too?” Her voice rose a full octave. Frantically she increased her efforts to make herself more presentable.

“No, he’s not. I mean, my partner. My partner’s name’s Jones, Thaddeus Jones and...” the cowboy replied, but she cut him off.

“Yes, yes, and he’s tall and strong and handsome and has the bluest eyes ever seen in a man’s face. He’s the fastest gun in the West, but he never killed anyone! He’s gentle and kind and always nice to the ladies.”

Her visitor, who’s name ostensibly wasn’t Heyes and definitely wasn’t Smith, rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “I can’t believe it! I don’t even know where we are – _when_ we are - and his reputation was here even before us?”

Swiftly he spun around, noticed the door to the hallway and stopped his turn. His hand on the doorknob he hesitated just a moment before he opened it.

A blink later she was alone again, her room a pattern of shadows and shades of grey.

She stared at the door, unsure what had happened. Had anything happened at all? Should she just lay down again and try to sleep? Maybe she _was_ still sleeping safe and sound but just not knowing it?

But one thing she knew for sure: if she wouldn’t try to find out and follow him, she would regret it for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out Kid Curry meanwhile did what he did best: he checked out the kitchen. Standing behind the counter, he prepared something that looked suspiciously like sandwiches to a nonevolved beholder.

When Heyes opened the door, his head popped up while his right dropped to the butt of his gun. Recognizing his partner, a genuine smile lit up his face.

“Heyes! I’m glad, you finally got here,” he said, obviously in the best of spirits. “You won’t believe it, but you will love it! This kind of ... well ... funny strong box holds no money, but supplies: nice and cool and fresh. Who would think of something like that?”

Heyes entered the room, relieved to see his partner well, but nevertheless scolding him. “Kid, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Gettin’ me somethin’ to eat. Lovemakin’ always makes me hungry,” the blond replied matter-of-factly.

“ _Everything_ always makes you hungry!” Heyes retorted. “Just look at you, Thaddeus! You didn’t even take the time to get dressed properly! That’s anything but decent in a lady’s house.”

“What lady?” his partner mumbled; his voice muted by a rich slice of ham he had just stuffed into his mouth.

The said lady took it as her cue to enter the scene, too. She had thought about staying in bed, but decided to follow Not-Heyes instead. The plain thought was mind blowing: Hannibal Heyes was checking out her house and she was lying in bed, sleeping and snoring?! A part of her mind tried to convince her that it was impossible and no sign of sanity to believe what seemed to happen, but her heart was of a different kind of opinion. How often would she get a chance to meet the man of her dreams? And then she was supposed to stay in bed, faking a sane mind? Ha! No, sir! If she was going crazy now, she would at least enjoy it to the fullest! 

Yet she decided it was about time to bring some light into the darkness - literally. She tried to switch the light on, but the lamp refused to work. ‘ _A blackout? Now?_ ’ she thought. ‘ _Just great. What else can go wrong tonight?_ ’

Reality – or at least what felt like reality for her – distracted her mind. The cowboy of her dreams stood behind her kitchen counter with tousled, honey-colored hair, only dressed in his jeans and gun belt. The faint light seeping through the shutters caressed his bare chest. His boyish features and casual stance only enhanced his masculinity and sex appeal. It was the most appetizing thing she’d ever seen in a kitchen or elsewhere. She just couldn’t take her eyes off him.

The eyes of the man, who would probably deny being Kid Curry, widened, then he swallowed the big bite of food he was chewing, almost choking. “Oh, I ... uh ... I apologize, ma’am. I didn’t know about you.” His baby-blues looked her up and down, sending a blissful shiver down her spine. “To be honest, your kind of dress, well ... ain’t quite up to scratch, too.”

Well, that was not quite the remark she had dreamt of. A red flash of anger flushed her face. “Now wait a minute! You’re here without my invitation, in the middle of the night – in _my_ kitchen! Whom do you accuse of being indecent?”

Their eyes met. The man’s ones wandered down her figure, drawing her attention with them. Suddenly she realized her outfit and the color of her face deepened. She used to sleep in her slip and an oversized tee-shirt. Considering the time period he was coming from, she must appear anything but decent, she had to admit. There just wasn’t much she could do about it, for the kitchen usually presented a distressing lack of clothing, and she would be damned if she would leave not wanting to miss a single second of whatever was unfolding.

The blond man noticed the trouble she was in. He took another bite of his snack, then he turned around and grabbed his light-blue shirt from one of the barstools lined up along the counter. Shrugging into it he approached her slowly.

He snapped his fingers and indicated to Not-Heyes something behind him. The owner of the place followed his gesture with her look and noticed a light leather jacket that she hadn’t seen before. Her dark-haired visitor picked it up and passed it to his friend who accepted it with a grateful nod. He gently wrapped it around her shoulders while she wished that it would be his arms instead. As if he could read her mind he smiled at her mischievously before he turned around, edged around the counter and returned to his midnight snack.

She was following his every movement with her eyes as he walked away, admiring the setting of his shoulders, the confidence in his stance, the movement of his hips... He was definitely nobody she would push out of her bed – au contraire.

Chocolate-brown-eyes watched her watching his partner. He rolled his eyes and huffed. “Lost,” he stated, shaking his head.

He then started strolling through the kitchen, exploring the unfamiliar place and devices. His eyes where shining in bright curiosity and fascination. “I’d love to know what all the machines, dials and switches are for,” he murmured. “For some reason nothing happens when I turn those triggers...” He turned his head and noticed that his partner wasn’t listening, but working his way through his pile of sandwiches. “Heck, Kid, how can you eat in a situation like this?”

“Would it do us any good, if I’d starve?” the blond mumbled.

“Well...”

“Exactly!”

“Do you have any idea where we are?"

“Nope. But the food is excellent!”

“But you have to know something. It was you who brought us here!” the dark one complained.

“Who said it was me?”

“You went first, I just followed you.”

“Now, I admit you have a point there, but I just walked through that door like any time before, but instead of the backstreet I ended up here.”

“And where is _here_?”

“How should I know? Am I supposed to be the brains?”

“Have I really been looking out for you? I can’t understand why I should do such a fool thing like that. I’d be better off without you!”

“That’s what I told you before, but you wouldn’t listen to me!”

“Why should I? As you said, I do the thinking here! Your ideas are nothing but trouble. Just look where we ended up just because of you!”

“Thanks a lot! You wouldn’t make it one week without me, Hey... Joshua, and you know that!”

“I know!?” Dark-brown eyes sparkled in annoyance.

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!? I’ll show you that I can! We can split up right here and now.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine!_ ”

“Just tell me where the heck is ‘here and now’!”

“Well ... _I’m_ working on that,” Heyes shot back.

The blond just snorted.

“You can’t split up, Heyes,” a female voice chimed in. “Didn’t you tell me that bad things happen when you do so?”

“I don’t think so,” Heyes answered ruefully, and looked sideways at his partner. “And don’t call me that. The name’s Smith, sweetheart.”

“It’s not, and I know it! You slipped up, when you addressed your partner as ‘Kid’,” she countered with a self-satisfied smile on her face. “And weren’t you scared when you didn’t see your partner when you arrived?”

“Well...”

“You were?” Kid Curry said, obviously curious and very interested in this topic.

“Nope.”

“He was?” the Kid asked, turning away from him and towards their host.

She nodded agreement. “He couldn’t think of anything else.”

Heyes groaned and squirmed. Probably he would live to regret this.

A wide grin lit up the gunslinger’s face. Wherever they were, things were taking quite an interesting turn. With sparkling eyes, he resumed his annihilation of food.

Astonished she watched him, wondering what would happen if he found out about ice cream and chocolate. Maybe he wouldn’t want to leave ever again? The combined thought of Kid Curry, bare skin and soft melting ice-cream flashed through her mind and inspired some quite delicious ideas.

But she knew Heyes was right: usually bad things happened when the boys separated. Most episodes of her favorite TV show were based on that topic. How would they end up then? Running out of chocolate and ice cream was the least, but not the worst she could think of.

Still tempted, she flirted with the thought of introducing him to the contents of her freezer as she suddenly noticed sounds, unfamiliar sounds emerging from somewhere in the house...


	3. Chapter 3

A young woman - who now hoped she was still asleep when her dream started to turn into a nightmare - startled as well as her uninvited reformed outlaw guests.

“What’s that noise?” Heyes asked their under-dressed host.

“You beginnin’ to hear noises, Heyes?” Kid Curry quipped. “What’s comin’ next?”

Heyes gave him a side-eye before he continued, “Anyone else here with you?”

“Not as long as no others came along with you,” she said and pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders.

“Any pets?”

She shook her head.

Her visitors exchanged a short glance. Deliberately Kid Curry sat down his food, wiped off his hands and edged around the counter.

More noises, louder now.

“Thieves?” she asked no one in particular and panned the modest surroundings. There was not much to find in her house besides herself. Who would ...? Why ...?

Panic flashed up inside her, rooted her to the ground and wrapped her in a dark sphere of fear. Her only movement was the trembling of her body. The papers were filled with stories of what happened on such occasions, and the knowledge wasn’t comforting.

The power was off. No power, meant no phone too, thanks to modern communication technology like voice-over-ip. There was no way to call the police. She was all on her own, with a stranger in her house, looking for whatever he might seek – and it surely were no riches.

She jumped as she heard someone clearing his throat behind her. Swiftly, she spun around and found herself facing a blond-haired, blue-eyed gunman, handsome and kind, but with steel in his eyes and an attitude of controlled danger surrounding him.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked.

Suddenly she wasn’t scared anymore. His eyes were unbelievably familiar to her. She felt home, safe, like she had always known him. There was no way he would ever let someone harm her. She had never met him before - and she probably wasn’t really meeting him right now – so how was it possible to feel that way?

More sounds pulled her back into the present before she could fathom the bottom of her thought.

She received a reassuring smile from the blond as well as from his partner.

“Make a stand or run?” her hero asked her.

“Run!!!”

“Where to?”

“Where? Clear off!”

“If there’s a place to run to – fine. Just runnin’ away is pointless. Once you start runnin’ it ain’t easy to stop again. So if you’re heading for nothin’ nothin’ might stop you – and there’s nothin’ you’ll find in the end. You still wanna go for it?”

She thought it over, hesitated and finally stated, “Nope. Let’s find out, who’s there and what they want ... and make it a point that they went for the wrong place.”

“Now you’re talkin’!” A broad grin split Kid Curry’s face. He turned his head and faced his partner, starting a silent discussion. Fascinated she followed the unfolding nonverbal exchange.

Blue eyes asked a question.

Brown eyes narrowed, the brows above them knit.

The blond head tilted and indicated her.

Dark brows raised towards the hairline while the eyes below widened.

The look in the blond one’s eyes hardened a mite more, and something about the setting of his jaw changed.

Chocolate-colored eyes were rolled upwards, followed by a sight of surrender and a reluctant nod of the dark-haired head.

Smiling, the young gunslinger turned back to her again. “We’ll handle this. Just lead the way, we’ll cover you.”

In unison all three of them turned around and peeked out of the door, listening, but nothing unusual was to be heard.

Silently the threesome sneaked through dark rooms. The Kid went first followed by the lady of the house who indicated the direction while Heyes brought up the rear. Quietly they searched for the source of the previous noises.

There – shuffling sounds! It was at the back of the house, probably around her bedroom – of course it had to be! When all this was over, she had to switch rooms or she would never ever get any sleep again. It was way too busy in there.

They stopped in front of the door. Kid Curry drew his gun and then indicated the door to his partner. Heyes passed his comrades by and cracked the door open. Nobody was to be seen inside. Swiftly they slipped inside and closed the door.

Kid Curry took a quick glance around, taking in every detail. A shadow behind them made him freeze. “Hold it right there!” he hissed, pointing his gun towards the wall.

His two companions whirled around, eying the potential threat. Heyes frowned while their lady friend bit away a smile. “Kid, that’s just a poster,” she said.

“A poster? Man-sized and colored? Of gunmen?” Heyes asked and tilted his head. “Don’t they look somewhat familiar, Kid?”

The Kid holstered his weapon and took a closer look. “It’s ... us!? What is it? That’s sort of a wanted poster?”

She blushed. “No, it’s not! It’s just ... uh ... How to explain?” she stammered and finally gave in with a shrug of her shoulders. “Well, kinda.”

“You have wanted posters on your wall? Of _us_? In your _bedroom_?” the sexiest gunslinger of the West asked her bemused. “What kind of place is this, huh?” His voice was soft and low and recalled images of silk and velvet. “Will we find handcuffs in your drawer?”

Her face-color deepened, almost illuminating the surrounding darkness.

The curly blond stepped a little closer and looked the poster up and down. “Hey, I look good!” he stated with an appreciative smile on his face.

“ _You_ look good?” Heyes chimed in. “Maybe. On a second look. First of all, it’s me there, who catches the eye! All handsome, self-confident, superior...” He adopted a heroic pose as he went on praising himself while his partner rolled his eyes. “Just look at that stance, that glance, it all tells you I’ve...”

“... got no clue!” the golden-haired cut him off.

“ _What!?_ ” Heyes shot at him, completely taken by surprise.

“You’ve got no clue! Not the faintest idea!” Kid Curry claimed, grinning smugly. “You’re always posin’ that masterful when you’re bluffin’!”

“I - _what_?!? Now wait a minute ...!”

Curry developed a self-satisfied grin while his partner was about to explode. Before a beautiful friendship could abruptly come to an end, the young woman piped up. “Will you shut up - both of you!” she hissed, indicating the window. Shadows moved, where no movement was to be expected.

All three of them turned around and none too soon.

The shadows outside condensed to a dark shape. Seconds later the windowpane moved upwards. Slowly a head slipped in, slim shoulders and the rest of a slender body followed. With a low thud the figure landed on the floor. Two handsome cowboys exchanged an amused glance and shook their heads.

“That’s an amateur if I ever saw one,” Heyes scoffed barely audible.

Their host nudged his side, indicating the new arrival on the stage of her bedroom. Then she faced the newcomer again. With all of her willpower she suppressed her instinct to run. Before the returning fear had a chance to get the better of her, she heard the sound of a cocking gun.

“Hold it right there!” Kid Curry’s voice was cold and had a dangerous edge about it.

Her third uninvited guest of the night, about to struggle to his feet, startled and dropped to his butt. The hood of his shirt slipped back and revealed a dark shock of hair above a fairly handsome face. When the young man lifted his head, the lady of the house drew one step back, and inhaled sharply.

“You know him?” a baritone voice whispered in her ear. She nodded. “Who is he?”

“It’s Jake. He is ... was ... well, I don’t know... a sort of friend of mine.”

“Complicated friendship, huh?”

“You can say that. I know him all of my life, but sometimes he just drives me crazy!”

“I know that sort of thing,” Heyes replied emphatically, which raised a huff from his fair-haired partner who added, “You can say that _again_!” His dark-haired friend turned toward him and beamed him a bright smile that twinkled in his eyes.

Meanwhile their host placed her hands on her hips and scowled. “What do you want Jake? Scare me to death!?"

“No, darling, I ...”

“Don’t you ‘darling’ me!” she snapped, while behind her back two pairs of outlaw-eyes met for another amused glance. “We made a clear split! I told you not to knock on my door again as long as you’re hanging out with those nasty _friends_ of yours. And that didn’t mean you should use the window instead.”

“I didn’t knock...”

“ _Jake_!”

“You really think this is the point, son!?” Heyes scoffed.

“Who’s that?” Jake asked in puzzlement.

“You’re not the only one with friends,” the only female present told him aloofly.

“That’s friends of yours? What do they think they are? A pair of Texas Rangers?”

She smiled, all self-confident. “Not exactly, I got me something way better. And if you’re lucky you’ll never find out. They’re gonna help me – like real gentlemen do. So, you better get going!”

“No, darl... uh ... babe ... uh ... oh, come on, Jocelyn. I just came here to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“That’s why you break into a lady’s house? In the middle of the night? Are you crazy?” Kid Curry snapped. He drew a menacing step closer, but a slender hand held him back.

“Well, yeah...” Jake stammered. “I mean, no! I mean you better be very careful, Josie. Wes is looking out for you.”

“For me? Why the heck would he do that?”

“To ... well... just as insurance.”

“What‘s that supposed to mean?” Heyes inquired.

“For the money I owe him...”

“What money?” Kid Curry cut in.

“Debts from the last poker game.”

“The dead sure one you told me about? All of those players inexperienced and drawing on inside straights?” Josie pressed on her friend.

“Well...”

“Let me guess: you lost your last shirt...” the dark-haired outlaw inquired.

“...and a little more the way he looks,” the blond chimed in, glancing sideways at his friend. “I know this attitude.”

“How much of a little more?” Jocelyn asked cautiously.

Jake just hemmed and hawed, but refused to answer.

“How much?” Heyes barked.

The young gambler named a sum that made the girl’s eyes grow wide and raised a whistle from the boys.

“You can’t be serious!” Jocelyn gasped.

“It was a dead cert! It was only a matter of time...”

“Oh yeah, a matter of time until something like this had to happen. Where have you had your brains?”

“Just stop it, alright! I’ve got a plan! I’ll go for a little job and pay him off. I already talked him into it. Everything will be fine!”

A pair of outlaws looked at each other, one of them mocking the other one pouting.

“That’s your stupidest idea ever! You’re asking for trouble!”

“But, darl ... dear ... Jocelyn, listen! It will be quick money, just an easy little job.”

“Easy? Nothing’s easy, where Wes is involved.”

“I’ve thought of everything. It’ll work like clockwork. I just need a little bit of your help. You could back me up with your colt, if something’s going wrong.”

“You can handle a gun?” Kid Curry asked in surprise.

“Oh yes, she can! And she’s pretty fast,” Jake told him proudly.

“Only in competitions! I don’t go ‘round and shoot at people.”

“But nobody knows!” Jake objected. “That’s enough to keep trouble away!”

“No, Jake, never!”

“If you would just listen once. You’re too stubborn! The share would solve the problem! Only one little bank job and I can pay him back!”

“A bank? Are you crazy? Why would you want to rob a bank?”

“That’s where the money is kept,” he answered and shrugged. Heyes and Curry exchanged a broad grin.

“Great! So why not break in into the mint?” Jocelyn scoffed. “That’s where the money is _made_!”

“Are you serious?” Jake’s eyes lit up.

So did a pair of dark-brown eyes, while a pair of blues rolled upwards.

“No,” she snapped.

“But...”

“No!”

“You know, you’re right about the mint. We could...”

“ _No!_ ”

“Just one single job! It would solve all our problems.”

But Heyes took over again, “In my experience one job never means _one_ job. One leads to another, this one to the next and faster as you can spell ‘armed robbery’, you’re deeper into the mess than you ever wanted to be. Trust me, there’s no such thing as ‘ _just one job_ ’...”

Kid Curry nodded confirmation. “Money’s never enough. Your partner’s too excited. The next place is just too temptin’. Next time everythin’ will be easier...”

“The next job will solve _all_ your problems,” Heyes continued. “But it just doesn’t work that way, ‘cause it creates a million new ones. It’s easier not to start, than to stop. Believe me, we know what we’re talking about! The way back to the straight and narrow is a might long and stony one.”

Jake chose to ignore the men, his eyes trained on his friend. “You’re not gonna listen to them, huh?”

“I don’t need to. I already said no and I meant it. I don’t know what’s so hard to understand about a monosyllabic word.”

“And let’s face it,” Heyes added, “if this Wes guy ain’t as dumb as a brick, he’d never let you off, once you started to make money for him.”

“Who did you say they are?” Jake asked suspiciously and squinted his eyes. “How could they know?”

“I said nothing and I’ll keep it that way. But they have a point. You won’t talk me into it this time. I know better than that. We both do!”

Jake heaved a deep sigh. “Alright, but if you won’t help me, please, go away. At least for a while.”

“You think I would leave this house? My house? Built by my great grandfather, at the same place where he met his wife when he fell in love with her? It’s everything I own!”

“I just ... care about you, you know that.”

She huffed. “In a very strange way as it seems to me.”

“So, you won’t help me. You won’t leave, but you can’t stay. What’re we gonna do now?”

“You’ll think of something. I know you will.” Her voice was soft and filled with trust and a hint of resignation. “You always do.”

“You’re right. I will.”

“And she didn’t say she wouldn’t help you,” Heyes interjected. “There must be a way to get even that ain’t illegal.”

“Well, if you’ve got enough funds to loan me...”

Threefold head-shaking answered him.

Jake sighted. “If I had at least a stake! There’s another game on Friday, and I know there’s still room for another player.”

Pouting, Jocelyn casted her eyes down. “There is one thing I could do to help you, but...”

“What is it?”

“There’s a ring,” she hesitated to continue and heaved a sigh. Then she opened a drawer of her dresser and produced an antique ring: braided golden bands twisted together and ending in leave-shaped gems of noticeable size and brilliant green color. Their fire sparkled in the dark of the night. “My great grandmother’s wedding band, the only heirloom I’ve got besides this old house. It holds dear memories. It’s given from mother to daughter on their wedding since her husband gave it to her. I just own it, because mom...” Her voice trailed off.

Gently, Jake took her hand and looked her deep in the eyes. “I know, Jocelyn. And I know it means everything to you. I’d never ask for it. But if you give it to me by choice, I promise I’ll bring it back to you no matter what. It would cover the buy-in and I won’t put it in any risk. I could make up my debts and even get ahead again.”

“...or they’d skin you alive once more,” Heyes objected. “The longer I think about it, the entire thing seems pretty much like a scam to me. Too many coincidences for my liking.”

Jake rubbed his chin. “Maybe you’re right. But I’m quite a player, and I don’t know how they managed to fleece me.”

“A crooked game?”

The young man shrugged. “I didn’t notice it. If I had any evidence, I could make it work in my favor. There’s a lot of important people there on Friday...”

“... meaning other crooks ...” Josie translated in disgust.

“... Wes has a reputation to lose – and more. He would have a real hard time, if word got ‘round his games were not straight. A lot of boys would be pretty pissed, boys you better not cross.”

“Sounds like a chance,” Heyes confirmed.

“But how would I spot it?”

Heyes and Curry exchanged a long glance. Kid Curry finally shrugged and left the room.

“Where’s he going?” Jocelyn asked.

“Getting my deck of cards. Where can we set up a game?”

-o-o-o-o-

The young woman led them back into the kitchen, where they met Kid Curry with the cards. Jocelyn lit a couple of candles, opened a bottle of wine and all four of them settled down around a kitchen counter.

Heyes took his hat off, stretched his fingers and started shuffling the deck. First, they played a few easy hands. Jocelyn turned out to be an average player, but Jake showed true talent. They only played for matches, but most of the pots went to him or Heyes.

“Keep your eyes on everything,” Heyes told his scholar, “but never let on. It’s not only the cards, it’s the drinks, the girls, any kind of distraction.” Then he started doing his magic. The cards moved like they had their own will, but always in his favor. He repeated some tricks slowly and explained to Jake how to spot certain cheats. As the night wore on, his knowledge grew as well as the sharpness of his eyes and his awareness. He even tried a few tricks himself.

“Don’t let temptation get the better part of you, Jake. What you’re doing is mighty risky. If they catch you cheating, they’ll rip you apart. So. Don’t. Cheat. Ever!” Heyes empathized. “None of us wants Jocelyn to get hurt. And I have the strange feeling she would be hurt, if _you_ got hurt.”

The young gambler looked up and met Jocelyn’s eyes. They both kept silent, but both of them blushed.

Kid Curry noisily cleared his throat. “Dawn must be coming soon.”

The unlike friends broke eye contact. Jake stood and rolled his shoulders. “Then I better get going, huh?”

“That’s the first thing you have said tonight that makes sense!”

He stretched his shoulders again and tried to pass her by, heading for the staircase.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Get outta here.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. You’ll leave right the way you came in.”

“Through the window?” He stared at her in disbelief.

She nodded.

“But I could break my neck!”

“I doubt we’ll be that lucky...”

“Come on...”

“No, when you entered my house like a thief, you called for punishment. And I don’t want anyone see you coming out of my door this early. That’s my last word. Now, git!”

“You won’t push me out of that window, will you?”

She gave him a long, thoughtful look. Then she grinned and shook her head.

“Alright, I’ll see you to the back door.”

“I didn’t know your house had one.”

“It’s hidden. I don’t know who built it and why, but it comes pretty handy right now.”

Jake followed her, nodding at the boys before he left. “See you ‘round.”

Only seconds later a low thud was to be heard from the hallway, followed by a painful moan.

“Ouch!”

“Stop whining, Jake!”

“Your furniture is attacking me!”

“It’s rather your own clumsiness getting back at you!”

A second thud sounded.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” the male voice asked.

“Nope.” A smile lit up her face, unseen, but definitely heard.

“You wanna kill me?”

“No. You’ll live. And you’ll never forget what a stupid idea it was to ambush me in my own house...” She led him to the secret door, peeked out and whispered, “And don’t forget about your promise. I want my ring back.”

“I’ll never forget I owe you a ring!”

“ _My_ ring! And don’t try anything funny. You’ll live to regret it, if you cross me!”

“Sheesh, Josie, what’s gotten into you?”

“Something that was always there, but I didn’t know about - my true self,” she said, smiling. “You better get used to it.” Then she kissed him on the cheek, before she pushed him out and slammed the door shut.

For a moment she leaned her shoulders against the door. She felt good, so unbelievably good. She wouldn’t run anymore since she knew what she was capable of. She had friends, good friend, and now she would master her life better than she did before. Oh, life tasted so sweet to her today!

With a happy smile on her face Jocelyn returned to the kitchen. On the threshold she stopped. Something felt wrong. The room felt ... empty. It _was_ empty.

She searched the kitchen, then the entire house and found it empty. Her visitors had gone. Sadness tried to get hold of her, for the things she had lost, for the friends she had lost. But were they really gone? Had they actually been here in first place? She felt inside herself and there she found them: two men who would always be with her in spirit. The smile returned. Some things can’t be taken away from you, no matter what.

She returned to her bedroom, looked out of the window and eventually closed it. Then she turned around and surveyed the room. Everything was like it was expected to be. Everything in its place, even the mess. Maybe she would clean up tomorrow. The door of the closet stood open a crack. She gave it a shove to close it, but it wouldn’t move. Bending down, she noticed that something was stuck. She reached down and picked it up, eyeing the object in her hand in surprise - a brown floppy hat. Funny. She had searched for her replica of Kid Curry’s hat for weeks and couldn’t find it. And now it lay right in front of her feet. She _really_ needed to clean up. First thing in the morning! Well, maybe after breakfast.

Gently she placed the hat on her desk before she went to bed again. The dawn was already breaking, but there was still enough time left to get a little more sleep.

Jocelyn Jones snuggled into the pillows and returned to dreams of cowboys, rogues and outlaws...


	4. Epilogue

When Jocelyn and her friend left the room, Heyes and Curry turned to face each other.

“What are we gonna do now?” Kid Curry asked.

“Return home.” Heyes said, stood up and slapped his battered hat on his head.

“Home...” Kid Curry pondered the thought. “You know, I really like the layout of this house.”

“Huh? What are you talking about, Kid?” The schemer threw him a puzzled glance before he turned around, heading for Jocelyn’s bedroom. His friend fetched their belongings and followed him.

“Just sayin’,” the blond said and shrugged. “If I should ever build one it would be just perfect. But that’s not what you meant, I guess.”

“Hell, no! I was talking about getting back to our own time. Back where we belong, you know.”

“Oh. How?”

“Taking that door.” Heyes pointed towards the closet.

“This one? Where does it go?”

“Back home.”

“How would you know?”

“It just figures,” Heyes told him firmly.

“How?”

“Look, we searched the whole house, passed every door. This is the only one left. It has to be the right one!”

“And if not?”

“It is. Trust me.”

Kid Curry just stared at him skeptically.

Heyes heaved a deep breath. “Alright, then we’re licked,” he admitted and shrugged. “Then I’ll think of something else. Now, just give it a try, will you?”

“Why me?”

“’Cause you brought us here in first place.”

“But I don’t know how!”

“Maybe you don’t have to! Just do it!”

“You’re crazy, Heyes, you know that?”

“Being your partner for a lifetime held its risks,” Heyes teased him and paused. “But for an odd reason I’ve got the feeling it’s worth it.”

He addressed his partner with a warm glance. “Go on, Kid, get us outta here. I know you can make it.” Barely audible he added, “At least I hope so.”

Hesitantly, Curry went to the door and turned the knob. “We came here just in time, huh?”

“Right: a needy one was calling for you and you just jumped into it, head over heels. That was not the kind of smooth escape I was hoping for.”

The Kid just opened the door but spun around.

“Hey, it wasn’t me who ...!”

“I doubt there’s anything left for us to do now.” Heyes pushed his partner through the dark opening. “Just go! Let’s get outta here before others line up for your help. If we’re lucky, Bill Manson is long gone now and we can make a couple of miles before he finds out where we’ve been gone.”

He took one last long look around and smiled. The Kid had been right: the floorplan was just perfect. He had already memorized it, just in case...

One beat later he followed his friend - hopefully back into their own time and space. And back to the long and winding road towards amnesty.


End file.
